


I'm a mess, but I'm the mess that you wanted

by BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 4+1 Things, 5 Things, Career Ending Injuries, Fluff, Getting Together, Ice Skating, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Minor Kurodai - Freeform, NATIONALS BABEY, Not Canon Compliant, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, but mainly cute, i'm a hoe for kageyama can you tell, lil sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls/pseuds/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls
Summary: 4 Times Oikawa Tooru fell and the one time someone caught him before he did.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 233





	I'm a mess, but I'm the mess that you wanted

1.  
Kageyama was staying back again, just like Oikawa himself. It had become a routine for the two of them to practice after everyone had gone home, even Iwaizumi had left an hour ago, but here the two of them were, playing separately, neither having the guts to approach the other.

Oikawa wants to apologize; he really does, he wants to tell him that he didn’t mean to hurt him, and that even if Hajime wasn’t there he would have stopped himself ( At least, that’s what he tells himself), but his stupid pride will never allow him to do so. 

Tobio hasn’t even glanced at him for the whole of practice, and Oikawa isn’t sure why he doesn’t like it, it is what he wanted all along ,right? Right. Yeah, why is he even questioning it. No one wanted to learn his serve. Even now, when he is currently in the middle of his jump serve, no pair of eyes are on him, no one is ever going to trouble him ever aga-

Oikawa lets out a piercing scream as he falls causing Kageyama to drop the volleyball he was holding and run over to him. “Oikawa-san? Oikawa-san!”, he says, kneeling by his side. It’s evident Kageyama doesn’t know what to do from the way his eyes darted around the room as though he was hoping for someone else to be there, and the way his arms lie loosely at his sides. It almost makes Oikawa smile, though the pain in his leg is too excruciating for him to muster a grin.

“It’s nothing.”, Oikawa begins, “You can go back to playing or whatever.”

Kageyama shakes his head, “No, I think the nurse will still be here.”, he says, his voice unsure.

Oikawa looks away from him, “Then I’ll go. Alone.”

“You can’t walk. Let me help you.”, he says, tilting his head in a way that Oikawa would’ve considered adorable if he wasn’t on the brink of death.

He opens his mouth for further arguments but shuts it as soon as he sees the murderous grimace on his kouhai’s face. “FINE, fine.”

Kageyama, now with a sudden boost of confidence, puts one arm on his spine and the other in Oikawa’s hand, as he helps him hoist himself up. Once Oikawa’s up on his feet, Tobio guides his arm over his shoulders to give him support. Kageyama moves slowly at the beginning but picks up his pace as he adjusts to Oikawa’s body weight. 

The walk is extremely awkward, as expected; with Kageyama adorably confused as usual, and an apology at the tip of Oikawa’s tongue. The infirmary isn’t far from the volleyball court, much to the happiness of both of them as the nurse catches sight of them and jogs over with worry written all over her face. She opens her mouth to speak, but decides against it, and bends down to support the other side of Oikawa’s body. He mutters out a thank you to which the nurse responds with a smile before saying, “Volleyball?”. Oikawa nods in response as Tobio holds open the door of the infirmary and they set him down on one of the beds.

The nurse asks him to write down his parents’ numbers and Tooru complies as she sits on a stool near his leg and begins to wrap a crepe bandage around it. “It’s a light sprain.”, she begins, “It’s not too bad, so you should be able to play in 2 weeks or so. Until then, take rest and don’t strain yourself too much.”, Tobio, for some reason, nods, though Oikawa would like to make sure he never spends as much time alone with him as now. “Two weeks, huh?”, he says, because there’s not much he can say right now. There’s nothing he can do right now. “Your friend can go now, I’ll call your parents to pick you up.”, she finishes. Tobio immediately interjects with a , “We’re not friends.”, which stings more than it should have. The nurse casts both of them a weird look but just nods before gesturing to the door with her hands. Tobio bows to her, always so polite, and shoves his hands in his pockets. Before leaving, he looks at Oikawa, with his mouth slightly ajar, as though he wants to say something but before he can Tooru interrupts.

“Thank you.”, he says, with his head down, so as to not meet Kageyama’s big bright blue eyes which are currently looking at him with an unreadable expression, but that’s just his usual expression. 

None of them say anything.

Not Oikawa, not Kageyama and not even the nurse. 

The silence is interrupted by the sound of the doorknob turning, and he walks out of the room, without saying a single word.

2.  
They’re going to be playing against Kageyama Tobio

Aoba Johsai is going to be playing against Karasuno.

The team that Oikawa Tooru currently plays for will be competing against the team that his rival and former underclassman is currently playing for on the day that comes after the present day.

(Oikawa is going to be playing against Kageyama)

These are the thoughts that have been running through Oikawa’s mind for the past few days since they announced the match. And maybe, just maybe, it was a little petty of him to force them to let Kageyama play for the whole match for him to exact his personal revenge, but Oikawa is no stranger to being petty, it’s basically his middle name at this point.

“You shouldn’t practice so much, Shittykawa. You might mess up.”, Iwaizumi says, glaring at him as he readies himself for another serve.

He didn’t say it, but Oikawa could hear the warning in his voice to not push his knee further. Oikawa’s knee injury is something everyone who follows high school volleyball now knows, and he knows that he should rest, but it’s not just anybody they’re playing against, it’s Kageyama Tobio; he doesn’t have time to rest.

“I’m not leaving until you do, you know. So, finish up quick, or I’ll have to throw you out.”, he threatens, and Oikawa knows (from personal experience) that he will not be afraid to carry that out.

“One last serve, Iwa-chan! I promise!”, Oikawa says, shooting him his smile that makes girls and boys alike fall to their feet, but Iwaizumi has dealt with this for too long to actually be affected.

Iwaizumi sighs, and holds up his pointer finger to signify one followed by him crossing his arms as he waits.

Oikawa lets out a breath and launches the ball in the air, bends his knees as he moves his hands that hang at his sides, and that’s when he feels a rush of pain run through his body, originating from his knee. He can hear Hajime running over to him, but his concerns are overlapped by Oikawa’s scream.

He’s at his side now, asking him if he can walk, if he should call his parents. Oikawa simply nods, not having the strength to speak. Seemingly understanding the message that he wants to get across, Iwaizumi jogs over to his bag and takes out his phone. 

While his best friend talks to his parents, Oikawa takes that time to sit straight up as he takes off his knee brace to check whether or not there’s some swelling, and to his relief, there is none.

“It doesn’t look too bad.”, he says to Iwaizumi, who is now off the phone and back at his side, “Do you think I can play tomorrow?”.

He chuckles and says, “That’s your concern right now? Just go home, Trashykawa.”

Later when his parents come to pick him up, all he can think about the ride home is what Tobio would feel if he doesn’t see him there.

3.

2ru_Oikawa: iwa chan!! i dont want to goooo (┬┬﹏┬┬)

Iwa_zumi: Shut your whining Trashykawa, you don’t have a choice.

2ru_Oikawa: so mean iwa chan ( ￣^￣) 

2ru_Oikawa: but this is the first dayyyy

2ru_Oikawa: there wont be classes anywaa

Iwa_zumi: I don’t have to deal with this.

Iwa_zumi: Have a great time in class, Dumbass.

Oikawa huffs at his phone, and mutters something about Iwa-chan being too rude. He looks up and observes his oh-so-familiar college campus with his brown eyes. It looks more or less the same since he last saw it, with the exception of the flowering trees and the fact that there seem to be more people. He waves and shoots a charming smile to a girl who blushes in return. Probably a freshman, he thinks. There’ll be new people in the volleyball club, his train of thought continues, hopefully there’s a good setter, not a great genius setter like that stupid and uselessly adorable Tobio-Chan.

Oikawa puffs out a cheek at the thought, as he shakes his head to get these dark thoughts out of his head.

There’s no way he would find him here.

Wait.

Now that he thinks about it, his college is pretty good.

What if.

Noooo.

That wouldn’t happen.

He’s snapped out of his reverie by an arm slinging around his shoulder.

“Hey hey hey!”, Bokuto shouts, as Kuroo cackles in the background.

“Kou-kun. Tetsu-chan.”, Oikawa replies, not even half as enthusiastically.

Bokuto stuffs a pastry puff in his mouth, “Wuff paffend?”.

“What Mr.I eat too much is trying to say is,”, Kuroo supplies, “What happened?”

“I get it, my Bokuto Koutaro translator has gotten a lot better over the past few years.”, Oikawa says, with an exasperated tone.

“Sooo?”, Kuroo prompts.

“What if Tobio-Chan comes here?”

Kuroo and Bokuto share a look, before bursting out in laughter.

“So that’s what this is about?”, Bokuto says, in between laughs.

Oikawa stares at the two of them with his mouth hanging open, and his eyes wide, “WAIT, why are you laughing? I don’t get it.”

“Of course, you don’t.”

“Testsu-chan! What are you trying to say?”

Kuroo, still laughing, places his arm back on his shoulders, “Bro, you’ll be fine. I mean, you got over your beef with Ushijima, right? You both play on the same team now.”

“I still hate Ushiwaka-chan.”

“But less now.”, Bokuto pipes in.

Oikawa just shrugs, “You’re right. But Tetsu-chan, can’t you just ask your boyfriend if he’s coming or not?”

“Sawamura has his own things to do, I can’t waste his time with your drama.”, 

“OH MY GOD!”, Bokuto shouts, “He didn’t deny that Sawamura is his boyfriend.”

Oikawa turns to look at him, “Did it actually happen?”

Kuroo blushes a bright red as he runs his fingers through his unkempt hair, “Maybe.”

Bokuto and Oikawa high-five each other as they jump like no one else is around (But there are people are around, and all of them are looking at the three of them with confusion and anger). 

“The gods have blessed this world by taking away annoying pining Kuroo.”, Oikawa exaggerates, extending his arms to the sky.

Their celebrating is cut short, as an awfully familiar voice emerges from behind the three of them.

“Oikawa-san?”

Oikawa whips his body around at the sound of the person who he was just thinking about. 

And there he is, Kageyama Tobio, in his full glory and Oikawa is floored.

Quite literally, because his face makes contact with the floor right that second.

He can hear Bokuto shouting and Tobio’s words of concern.

But above all of them, he can hear Kuroo’s ugly cackle and Oikawa wonders why Sawamura puts up with him.

4.  
To say, Oikawa can’t believe it would be an understatement.

He would have never imagined this even his wildest dreams.

He can't even fathom how this is possible.

But he’s glad this is happening. 

He, Oikawa Tooru, is the official setter for Team Japan’s match against Spain.

As he steps onto the court, he looks over at Tobio, not expecting to see much emotion, but when he looks over, he’s shocked.

Kageyama Tobio is smiling.

His smile is big as it reaches till his eyes and causes them to crinkle at the sides, his blue eyes are practically shining and Oikawa questions how this is possible. 

And he’s not just smiling, he’s smiling at him.

To say, Oikawa can’t believe it would be an understatement.

He would have never imagined this even his wildest dreams.

He can't even fathom how this is possible.

But he’s glad this is happening. 

And right now, he’s got a game to play, a game to win.

It all happens so fast; Oikawa doesn’t realize what just happened until it’s over.

Until he’s lying on the floor.

Until all his teammates are surrounding him.

Until he feels a hand in his own.

The coach is at his side and he can hear him shouting at the team and ordering them to help Oikawa get up.

As soon as the coach says it, he feels the hand leave his and slip under his back, and he is lifted up.

Oikawa is set down on the bench and he opens his eyes, just to see the faces of everyone else, and he’s met with a pair of night orbs clouded with worry. 

“I won’t let you down Oikawa-san.”, he whispers, his hand in Oikawa’s once again.

Oikawa nods, and looks down, “I know you won’t Tobio.”

Kageyama slips his hand out from his grip, but his eyes don’t leave his, even as he walks onto the court and mouths a ‘I’ll win this for you’.

He’s moved to a stretcher, and Oikawa can feel the pain and panic grow inside of him. He turns around as they rush him out of the stadium, and watches Kageyama make the perfect set for Terushima and he thinks about how far they’ve come since they were middle schoolers to playing in nationals together.

Apparently, the injury is a big deal.

When the doctor tells him that, the first thing he does is curse out his horrible luck.

The second thing he does is cry.

Everyone else in the room stays silent, the sound of Oikawa’s sobs echoing through the room.

The doctor says something about physiotherapy and exits the room, with the nurse following behind him.

“Kageyama-kun sent me a message.”, the team’s manager says, “He says he’ll be over as soon as the match ends.”.

“Why’re you telling me that?”, he grumbles.

She sighs and places a hand on his shoulder, “I thought you would like to know. Do you not?”

He sobs louder and hugs her, and she rubs circles on his back.

They stay in this position for quite a while until he pulls away.

“Thank you.”, Oikawa says softly as she nods in response.

He lies down and stares at the ceiling, “Did you call my parents?”

“They were watching the live broadcast, they called before we could.”

“Hmm, are they coming?”

“They’re on a flight as they speak.”

“Okay. Will my sister come?”

She shakes her head, “No, I don’t think she will.”

The silence settles over them again, with the exception of Oikawa’s cries, which have been reduced to small whimpers.

He resisted the urge to turn on the TV, he’d rather find out who won from his team than the news.

He grabs his phone which is by the bedside and scrolls through the messages.

Iwa_zumi: Are you okay?  
Iwa_zumi: I saw the match.  
Iwa_zumi: You’ll be fine.  
Iwa_zumi: There are a lot of people who care about you, so don’t think of anything stupid.

Mattsun_Issei: Oikawa?  
Mattsun_Issei: How are you holding up?

KurooTetsu: I’m here for you, y’know

Brokuto_Koutabro: Hey, let me know if there’s anything I can do for you.

It’s nice to see that people really seem to care about him, it’s exactly what Oikawa needs right now.

He looks up at the clock, the match is probably over by now, he thinks.

Tobio will come in any second now, he hopes.

And so, he waits.

It doesn’t take exceptionally long though, because in the next 3 minutes, the whole team is stuffed into the room with shiny golden medals around each of their necks and tears on all of their faces.

“OIIIIIKAWAAAAA!”, Terushima shouts, with Hoshiumi also screaming in the background.

“We won.”, Ushijima, that simpleton, states.

“Yes, I can see, Ushiwaka-Chan.”, Oikawa retorts.

“Actually,”, Kageyama says, emerging from behind.

“You won, too.”, he says, brandishing a medal in his hand.

As Tobio delicately places the medal around his neck and the rest of the team cheers, the moment is so perfect, that Oikawa forgets for a minute that he will never play volleyball again.

+1  
‘How did I get here.’, is the thought that’s been running through Oikawa’s mind for the entirety of this charade that’s going on. 

Actually, he knows exactly how and why he got here, and he would rather not admit it.

“Tobio-chan, you’ve come here before, haven’t you?”, Oikawa accuses, as he holds on to the railing like his life depends upon it.

Kageyama skates over to him, and rests his arm on the fence, looking so suave that it only serves to piss him off more, “No, I haven’t. This is my first time.”, he cocks his head to the side and Oikawa finds himself feeling glad that his adorable habits haven’t changed.

“Then, it’s not fair.”, he whines, dragging the last word, “You’re already a volleyball genius. You can’t be an ice-skating genius too!”

Kageyama looks away, embarrassed, “I’m not that good.”

“You are! Look at all those girls looking at you! Even they know.”

Kageyama’s head whips around to the direction in which Oikawa gestures and blushes when he sees the girls staring at him and giggling.

“It’s not that hard, Oikawa. Here, give me your hands.”, he extends his hands for him to take. Oikawa looks at him warily, but eventually gives in, and places his hand in Kageyama’s mitten-clad ones.

He smiles softly in response and says, “Now, just loosen your limbs and follow me.”

Oikawa straightens his back, hyper aware of how perfectly his hands fit in his own.

He chuckles slightly, “You just did the opposite of what I told you to. Come on, try to relax.”

“I’m sorry, Tobio- chan, I can’t relax in the face of imminent death.”

Kageyama smiles at him, and Oikawa knows exactly why he agreed to this, he has always known he is weak in front of his kouhai, but he recently realized that it's not in the way he’s always thought he’s been.

“Fine, I’m going to move, just glide with me.”

“I hate you.”

“Same here, now let’s do this.”

Oikawa squeals, as Kageyama slowly moves backwards, pulling Oikawa forward. 

He continues squealing, even as blue eyes look at him with concern, and a mild hint of fondness.

But Oikawa doesn’t have time to think about why he’s looking at him like that, not when he’s going to die.

“If I die, tell my parents I love them. “, he says, stopping his cries for this message.

“Will do.”, he responds, “Also, if you didn’t notice, we finished a round.”

“Wait, what.”, he says looking around him, and realizing that they’re back at the spot where they started, “Oh.”

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?”, he asks, looking proud of himself.

Still surprised, he says, “Yeah, actually.”. he pauses for a second, “Does this mean I can skate now?”

“No, Oikawa, I don’t think you can, but you will get better if you keep practicing.”, Kageyama begins to say, but Oikawa doesn’t hear him, because he’s bolting for the middle of the skating rink.

He’s barely an arm’s length from where he was standing when he feels his skates slip. 

His first thought, is ,‘Not again’

His second thought is ,‘Wait why have I not made out with the ice yet.’

Oikawa opens his eyes, which he realizes have been clenched shut tight and his eyes meet Kageyama’s beautiful ones.

“Be careful.”, he says, but Oikawa cannot respond. He tries, but he can’t.

The reason being the proximity of their faces, and how beautiful he is.

His long eyelashes, sharp jawline, the soft curve of his nose, and his lips.

His lips move, but he doesn’t hear whatever he says, only focused on how pretty his lips look, how pretty he looks.

Before he knows it, Oikawa presses his lips to the ones that have enraptured him, unable to resist the temptation.

Years of restraining himself, years of pining, years of denying himself happiness, it feels like everything in Oikawa’s life has led up to this.

This is the moment he finally feels complete, as Kageyama’s hands hold onto his neck, and he wraps his arms around his waist.

They break apart, and rest their foreheads against each other, wide smiles on both their faces. 

“I like you.”, Oikawa says, “I like you. I like you. I like you.”, he repeats over and over again, as their smiles grow wider.

Kageyama places a finger on his lips with a soft ‘Shh’, “I like you too, so much. So, so much.”

“Oh, good, I thought I was going to explode if I didn’t tell you soon.”, he says, not moving from his position.

He throws his head back in laughter, “I was sure you didn’t like me. I can’t believe this.”

“Why did you ever doubt it? I’ve always been yours.”, Oikawa says, his cheeks adopting a red glow at his admission.

“And I will always be yours, Oikawa.”, Kageyama concludes.

“Tooru, just Tooru.”, he corrects him.

“Only if you drop the chan.”, he retorts, and Oikawa laughs, euphoric.

“Tobio.”

“Tooru.”

“Can we leave now? It’s cold.”, he grumbles. 

He laughs and Oikawa finds that he’ll never get tired of that sound, “Sure.”

Kageyama removes his hands from around him and Oikawa begrudgingly does the same, but the contact is not lost for long because he threads their fingers together and watches Tobio blush as he looks down at their hands. 

Oikawa tears his eyes away from the man he can now call his and turns around and looks for those girls who were ogling his now boyfriend. 

He doesn’t have to look for long and once he finds them, he sticks his tongue out at them as one laughs and the other three just glare in response.

This petty act doesn’t go missed by Kageyama who giggles softly and says, “You’re such an immature brat.”

Oikawa hums, “Maybe so. But I’m your immature brat.”

“Oh no, I regret this already.”

“Nope, no, no. No takebacks.”

He laughs, “Now, let’s take off these thingies, they’re making my feet hurt.”

Oikawa watches his expression twist into one of relief once the skates come off. 

He looks up at him, sensing his eyes on him, and gives his boyfriend a shy smile while Oikawa hopes he never gets used to the shiver down his spine and the butterflies in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are GREATLY appreciated! 
> 
> I've had this in my docs for a while but i wasn't able to come up with a +1 for so long, and i finally finished it, so here it is!
> 
> Title from Dancing with Our Hands Tied by Taylor Swift, because I'm gay, and EVERYONE knows that the gays love Taylor.


End file.
